First Friend
by This is My Second Account
Summary: All Jayden's ever wanted was a friend...


First Friend

Author Note: Okay, okay, okay. I KNOW it's been, like, a million years since I posted anything. BUT first it was school, then it was homework, and then I got grounded! :/ But now I'm back, baby! :D So put away your pitchforks and let's get this party STARTED!

_CRACK! _

Jayden had been at stance so long, the others had started to get stiff. Suddenly, he lunged out at Mike. The Green Ranger had put up his sword in a scramble, and when their swords clashed, the sound of wood splintering hit the air. The two Samurai males were clashing swords, but it was mostly Mike trying to keep his head on. The Red Ranger spun around when the swords met, making the other boy loose his grip. The wooden katana stick clattered to the ground, and the younger Samurai suddenly had a sword point had his throat.

"I give, I give!" he gulped before he lowered the sword.

"You stayed up for two minutes, Mike!" Emily praised him, holding onto his arm and bouncing, "that's a minute and a half longer than last time!"

"You're training is improving," Jayden told his opponent, "I am glad to see it paying off. Mia, you're up."

As the two sparred, Mike sighed and sat on a bench. The blonde noticed his sadness and sat by him.

"What's wrong?" she inquired, worried for her best friend.

"I'm trying to be as strong as Jayden," he sighed, putting his forehead on his hands, "and he shows me up all the time. I'll never be stronger, and you guys are all better than me. If I'd taken training more seriously when I was a kid…" He sighed and was silent.

"Look, you're trying really hard, and you're not afraid to be yourself," she comforted him, "I admire that."

He gave a small smile, "I guess you're right. Thanks, Emily. I'm really lucky to have you around."

"I'm even luckier to have you," she gave him a kiss.

Jayden had noticed them talking as he fought the Pink Ranger. _I'm even luckier to have you_. His heart let out a little whimper. Mike and Emily had been friends from the start like Kevin and Mia. Mia and Emily bonded fast, and Kevin and Mike got to being friends after a few disagreements. The Samurai team had been united for only a month, but it was starting to drive him a little crazy not to have a friend, too.

His losing of focus came back to haunt him. Mia hit his side, then behind the knee, bringing him down. She put her tip on his neck, and the girl grinned in victory.

"I did it!" she squealed a little to Kevin, high fiving him.

Jayden sighed and got back on his feet. He couldn't waste his time on something like friends. Being a Samurai meant focus and discipline, and he needed to separate whatever other life from the equation. But even so, he wanted to have a friend. He was becoming really lonely now the opportuinity was staring him in the eye. But who would want to be friendly with him?

Kevin, possibly, but Mia was his soul mate. Besides, she was the only one he'd open up to with his other life. To everyone else it was training, sleeping, exercising, eating, or battling. Or reading the Samurai book. Or trying to help the others. Or…well, you get the picture.

Mia was the heart of the Samurai family. She was amazing with swords and symbols, and she'd have a smile on her face while she dislocated your shoulder. Her feelings were fragile, and sometimes she'd overlook her own needs for others. She was striving to be just as disciplined as Kevin, but still the same, she was the big sister and the romance lover. She was friends with Kevin, and it was possibly something more, but he didn't really think she was going to be his real first bestie.

Mike was another story. No, not just another a story. A whole nother book. He was a rebel and video game junky. Now that he had a friendship with Kevin, he was starting to act more like a Samurai, but even so. He was still attached to his old life, and he was going to be himself no matter what. That could get him into trouble. Jayden looked a little down on him, so as far as friendship, maybe he wasn't the first choice. Besides, he was still tenderizing his soft spot for Emily.

Emily.

He knew she wasn't supposed to a Samurai, and at first, he wasn't sure if he wanted her to stick around. But she'd quickly proven the one who'd never yield. Never yield yellow is what he'd thought of her as when he'd seen her sparring with Kevin and Mia. They kept knocking her down, but she just got up every time, acting like she was fine when Mia asked, and kept at it. Maybe they did have victory of her. But she hadn't given it up for anything in the world, and she fixed up her cuts and bruises herself after it. Away from Mia, of course.

She was the passion of the team. He had grown to accept her as a true Samurai and playing an important role in the family. She, like Mia, was a friend to all. But she'd grown visibly attached to a certain Green Ranger. He'd her tell Mia that he was trying and that she believed in him. Mike was right, he was lucky to have her. But she probably wouldn't want Jayden. He was all serious and shelled and mysterious, not funny and free and slightly emotional, like Mike was.

Sighing to himself, he looked at the blonde. She quickly noticed him and hurried on over, grabbing up her katana stick.

"Sorry," she blushed a little, "I'm such an airhead."

"No, you're fine," he got in stance, "you were picking up your friend's spirits, and that's important they stay ready and content. Makes a good teammate."

"Thanks," she got in stance as well.

When he slashed suddenly, she didn't see the attack coming. The girl went down, rubbing her throbbing hip. She smiled up at him as he offered his hand, concerned for the youngest girl.

"I appreciate it," she was grateful visibly, "you're really good."

"You're not bad yourself," he complemented her. She wasn't as good as him, but she was the one who tried the hardest.

She smiled at him, bubbly nature brimming from her eagerly. He could tell she enjoyed his compliment, and he knew she was just going to go at it harder. She was the best of them, after all. She probably took it so gratefully because he was leader, but that was it. She didn't like him as a friend or anything. Well, maybe a sorta friend. But not like a good friend whom she'd talk to and cling to, like she did with Mike.

"Jayden?" her shining face turned into that of concern, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he summoned a smile, trying to cover up his emotions, but she was like the only one he couldn't hide it from, "just thinking."

She opened her mouth to say something, but it was cut short when the gap sensor went wild. The Rangers dashed out together, morphing as they ran. In the city, Moogers were harassing the citizens. But they were more powerful than most Moogers, otherwise Master Xandred wouldn't have bothered. They all pulled out their swords as one and split up.

"Double team," Jayden declared, "these guys are tricky."

Kevin and Mia nodded together and grinned at each other under their masks.

"Spin Sword: Double Slash!" they yelled at the same time, slashing out.

"You up, Em?" Mike asked his not-so-secret crush.

Jayden didn't hear her response as he went out solo. He used his fire smasher fiercley and blazing strike mostly, trying to preserve energy. Suddenly, the Moogers went into teams. The others were managing, but they were overpowering him. When one threw away his weapon, the other five slashed his body at all angles with power.

Screaming in agony, he tried desperately to reach his sword. But the demons shoved him down and started to zap him more. His suit vanished quickly, and he was really exposed. The power of them hurt him more now, and he was disarmed, so…yeah, it was kind of bad.

"Hey, you big bullies!" he heard a familiar voice yell, "leave him alone and pick on someone your own size!"

He fought to stay awake as a blurr of yellow flashed before him. He sat up with a great deal of agony to gasp. Emily was fighting all those Moogers al by herself. Mike and the others were finishing off the other Moogers, so they were soon heading toward him.

"Emily…no…" he wanted to protect her so bad, but at his state, he'd just get them both killed.

Suddenly, in a blur of symbols and yellow, the Moogers were gone. It was like, one minute they were, the next minute…she'd taken them all down. The blonde looked weak, determined, and worried all at the same time as she stumbled over to him and kneeled by his side.

"Jayden, are you alright?" she whispered, holding him tight.

"Yeah," he lied, trying to get up, "we gotta…finish…the rest…"

"No, the others have got it," she boosted him up with her own strength, "you and I are going back to the Shiba House. I've got to take care of you, you're really beat up." She started to guide him gently, him putting almost all his weight on her.

"Em," he looked at her, "thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for?" she smiled, blushing a little.

**A week later… **

Jayden got back around pretty soon. He was on his feet now and training with his all in catch up. Emily came to check on him every day, being an amazing nurse.

"You know," he smiled at her, "I'm lucky to have you."

"I'm luckier to have you," she smiled, "you're my first friend."

"What about Mike?" that shocked him.

"I think he may be more," she blushed a little, "you're my best friend, Jayden."

"Call me Jay," he hugged her tight, and she did the same, looking as happy as his singing heart felt.

Emily. Not just the never yield yellow. Not just the youngest. Not just a teammate.

His first friend.


End file.
